The Wakfu Enyclopedia
by That Wakfu Guy
Summary: A narrative tale of the history of the Wakfu universe, and everything connected to it.


The Wakfu Encyclopedia

The World of Wakfu has an extensive history, yet the exact details of the tale are scattered across several mediums. This Encyclopedia is an effort to prevent the dedicated fan from having to rebuild Mount Zinit out of his Wakfu collection.

Let's start at the Beginning

Note: Timescale is measured in BXC (Before Xelor's Clock) and AXC (After Xelor's Clock)

**Wakfu, Eliatropes, and the Dragons (10,000 BXC)**:

Everything begins with Wakfu. Wakfu is the term for the shimmering cobalt substance that is the origin of life. Wakfu is usually distributed thinly among every living thing; it requires powerful magic to collect and concentrate. Eliatrope technology and magic is the foremost source of Wakfu manipulation; other races have only begun to harness its power.

Eliatropes are the first humanoid race of the universe. They were ruled over by the Goddess Eliatrope, who controlled all the Wakfu of the universe. Preceding the Eliatropes were the Dragons, powerful beings that travelled the stars. When the Eliatropes and Dragons met, they formed powerful bonds, and eventually the two became a unified species; Dragons and Eliatropes were born from the same eggs, which were called Dofus.

The Eliatropes were ruled over by the Council of Six, six powerful Eliatropes and their Dragon brothers. The Council of Six are immortal; upon death, their Wakfu is collected in the Dofus of their birth and eventually they are reborn. Note that both the Dragon and Eliatrope must die and have their Wakfu recollected before the Dofus can hatch again.

The Eliatropes, for a time, lived in harmony on their own world. The Eliatropes invented many machines to control the Wakfu around them, including the powerful devices known as Eliacubes. They were ruled over by Council of Six member Chibi and his brother Grougaloragran. After Chibi's Death, leadership was passed on to Yugo and Adamai, also of the Council. A fellow councilmember, Qilby, felt he had been cheated. This would lead Qilby down the path to betraying his people. It is believed that Qilby killed Yugo and had a hand in the downfall of the Eliatropes.

The Eliatrope homeworld was a peaceful planet. The Eliatropes had some form of contact with their celestial neighbors, the Mechasms, but how their relationship functioned is not exactly known. However it was during peacetime, the relationship was soured when Qilby incurred the Mechasms wrath.

Qilby, who is unique among the Eliatropes for his ability to remember past incarnations, had lived several lifetimes on the planet and recalled every moment of it. He had grown bored of his homeworld and longed to explore the Krosmos. Yugo, the new king, did not wish to explore the universe, and thus Qilby employed some treachery to bring the wrath of the Mechasm on the Eliatrope homeworld. The Eliatropes were quickly defeated, escaping complete genocide only thanks to the starship known as the Zinit.

The Zinit had a heavy cost, though. To gain enough power to travel, the Zinit had to drain the Wakfu of entire worlds. The Eliatrope homeworld, and several others, were decimated during the Zinit's journey across the stars.

The Eliatropes arrived at a planet which would later be named the World of the Twelve, and chose to make their new home. Here, on this planet, they attempted to rebuild their society. It would not last. A single, incredibly powerful Mechasm known as Orgonax followed them to the new world. The already weakened Eliatropes were no match for this new attack, and were routed.

Sometime during the war with the Mechasms, Qilby's treachery was revealed. The dragon Phaeris removed his arm, and Yugo imprisoned him in the Blank Dimension. When exactly this occurred is unknown, but it is presumed to have occurred during Orgonax's attack.

In the midst of Orgonax's attack, most of the Eliatropes fled or were killed. The last remaining Council members, Nora and her brother Efrim, were left to explore a world almost completely devoid of life and perpetually ravaged by Stasis, the energy of Death. Nora and Efrim scoured the world, rescuing several young Eliatropes from danger and discovering how Orgonax had come to discover them, and why Qilby had betrayed his people. Ultimately, Nora and Efrim were forced to face Orgonax alone, to protect the incarnation of the Goddess Eliatrope, a humble flower. The battle ended when Nora channeled the power of the Goddess into an attack against Orgonax, which either destroyed or permanently disabled the machine, and cured the Stasis corruption that had consumed the world. The world was safe again, at the cost of Nora and Efrim's lives.

The Young Eliatropes that had escaped Orgonax were hidden away in a separate dimension, on an island known as Emrub. The Immortal Dragon Baltazar was sent to watch over them. All adult Eliatropes, presumably, were killed. It is assumed that the Goddess Eliatrope vanished with the rest of her people at this time. The only remnant of the Eliatrope race were the Dofus of the Council of Six, scattered around the world, the Dragon Grougaloragran, and a single Eliacube.

_Sources: Islands of Wakfu (game), Wakfu (series)_

**The Creation of the World and the Twelve Gods (Year 0 XC):**

With the Eliatropes vanished, the World was ripe for seeding by other powerful entities. The first alliance of Gods contained ten members: Iop, Cra, Sadida, Eniripsa, and Feca represented the "light" elements of the world, Sram, Osamodas, Enutrof, Xelor, and Ecaflip representing its "dark" elements. At the time, an eleventh deity, Rushu, was considered, but was rejected for fear of imbalancing Dark and Light. Later, the gods Sacrier and Pandawa would join the pantheon as a Dark and Light god respectively. Rushu felt cheated and became spiteful of the gods. He interfered with Xelor's creation of time and the seasons, resulting in the coldest day of Winter, and created his own realm, The World of Rushu, and his own race; the ShuShu's, devoted solely to destruction.

**Speculation:**

Rushu was rejected from godhood by Iop. Considering that all known Shushu Guardians are Iops, this could indicate a rivalry between the deities.

**End Speculation**

With the Pantheon of Twelve Gods in place, the Twelve set about to sculpting the new world. They made their home on Mount Zinit; the buried starship that the Eliatropes had arrived in ages ago.

Fun Fact: Mount Zinit is featured in the S1 episode of the same name, along with its new inhabitant (See Below)

_Sources: Unnamed Document (Dofus)_

**The People of the Twelve**

The first race to emerge on the world were the Humans. This species, which was fair and noble, earned the favor of the gods over some of their much more crude neighbors, creatures like the Bworks, Puddlins and Bullies. The Gods revealed themselves to the humans alone, and made them their disciples.

Many humans embraced the lifestyles that the gods showed them and became devout followers. The gods rewarded the followers they earned; increased devotion to the Gods made the Men more powerful, and look more like the gods they followed. For example, a devout worshipper of Iop would take on his God's flaming red hair and blank eyes; a follower of Pandawa would grow black and white fur along with round ears.

Keep in mind that these distinctions do not really differentiate the classes: all of the various classes are still humans at the core.

Any human that chooses not to worship a god devoutly can retain mostly human traits, but will usually have leanings towards a certain class. For example, Alibert does not have the characteristic gray hair of an Enutrof, but he is still referred to as one. This is because his devotion to Enutrof is minimal, compared to the much greedier Ruel.

_Sources: Angels and Demons (Dofus document)_

**The Fate of Emrub:**

While the gods enjoyed their new world, the previous inhabitants were trapped in a dimension outside Time and Space. Here they grew and learned under Baltazar, completely oblivious to the world they had left behind. All but one.

Naïl, also known as N, retained a vague memory of the world he had left behind. He became angry with Baltazar for lying to him and at his fellow Eliatropes for not believing his suspicions. Sent into a range, N fled and happened upon a rend in Space/Time. He took a chance and travelled through it.

N arrived in Frigost, during the era of Dofus. With the assistance of Count Harebourg, N returned to the dimensional island of Emrub with the facts he needed to prove that Baltazar had been lying. Unfortunately, repeated trips through the fabric of Space/Time and his time spent isolated in Frigost had driven N beyond anger and into madness. Infected with a mysterious power, N attacked Baltazar. N was ultimately defeated, but in his rage he unleashed a final attack that destroyed large portions of Emrub and killed several Eliatrope children.

The children of Emrub, and Baltazar, would later lend their aid to Yugo during his final battle with Qilby. They currently await the day when Yugo is prepared to lead them and they can be released from Emrub.

_Sources: Les Gardiens (Game), Dofus (Game)_

**Pre-Series Events:**

The ensuing information is that which directly relates to the plot of the series.

**Goultard the Barbarian (Year 350-981 AXC):**

Goultard was the illegitimate son of the God Iop and a mortal Iop woman. His childhood was defined by highly dangerous gifts from his absent father and extreme acts of violence carried out on enemies several times his size. Of note is his murder of several full-grown Bullies while still a toddler.

As he grew, so did his penchant for unspeakable acts of horrific violence. He used a broken sword given to him by his father to cleanse the lands of evil in a bloody crusade that earned him the title 'The Barbarian".

His brutal campaign was brought to a temporary halt when he met an unnamed witch, and the two fell in love. Goultard settled down for a short time, married a witch, and raised a family, one daughter and a son. Some say his "wife" was actually three different witches, and he fathered several children with each one of them. However his family came to be, it ultimately did not last.

Goultard's family was abducted and killed by a demonic Sacrier named Katar. After a brutal battle, the Sacrier revealed his motivation: the ShuShu possessing him fed on hate, and Goultard, in his rage, seemed the better host. The ShuShu was transferred from Katar to Goultard.

Goultard spent an unknown number of years under the control of the ShuShu, shifting between several personalities as his control of the ShuShu varied. Later in his life, Goultard would be freed from the control of the ShuShu and retake his life. At this time, presumably, Goultard became involved in the Order of the ShuShu Knights, a league devoted to containing ShuShu's. He would become one of the Order's preeminent members, and later train a young Iop named Sadlygrove Percidal, before settling down and taking a "Nap", which the rest of the world assumed to be his death. He would return later to guide his apprentice through a moral crisis, and once again to help battle Rushu's invading army.

At some point between his return to life and his battle with Rushu, Goultard ascended to godhood, becoming the new Iop. How he accomplished this and what it entails for the nature of divinity is unknown.

Goultard was last seen in Rushu's domain, locked in battle with the Demon God. Although it is likely that Goultard will win eventually, the battle is currently a stalemate.

Fun Fact: Goultard is, in fact, immortal. He has lived through both the Dofus and Wakfu era's.

_Sources: Goultard la Barbare (comic), Les Shushus de Rushu (Comic), Dofus (game)_

**The Rampage of Ogrest (Year 789 AXC):**

Ogrest was the first Ogre, born on a small island by the experiments of the alchemist Otomai. Ogrest's youth was marked by a feeling of loneliness, as well as an incredible and destructive ability to generate endless water with his tears. In this time he developed a childish affection for Dathura, a "doll" sent to earth by the god Sadida. Dathura suffered from a literal broken heart and was unable to wake from a deep sleep. Ogrest, fueled by love, went on a search for Ogrines, the only material which could wake her.

Arriving upon an island by accident, Ogrest dueled a giant crab and assisted three Ecaflip brothers in their hunt for treasure. Ogrest discovered a Dofus during this treasure hunt and was swindled out of it by the oldest Ecaflip. Otomai, who had followed Ogrest, regained the Dofus with his wits and alchemical tricks. In the process, though, Dathura's heart was shattered irreparably.

Ogrest mournfully replaced Dathura's lost heart with a Sapphire one he had been given by the Ecaflip. He shed a single tear on the heart and, rather than flooding, the Sapphire absorbed the water and gave Dathura life.

As he grew older Ogrest would make increasingly bold moves to earn Dathura's love. Dathura, however, found herself incapable of feeling true emotion. She was, after all, only a doll, if a Divine one. One of Ogrests's gifts to Dathura during his attempted courtship was a Dofus, a magical artifact left by the dragons. When Dathura took hold of it, she felt a faint, and temporary, spark of emotion. She confessed this to Ogrest and the ogre immediately set out to gather the rest of the Dofus, despite Dathura's protests. He journeyed across the World of the Twelve, destroying whatever he needed to and growing in power. Finally he gathered the last of the Dofus, hoping to finally win Dathura's love.

The Gods saw what Ogrest had become and attacked him. They feared the damage he might do with his own tremendous power and the power of the Dofus combined. Their attack was rebuffed by Ogrest and the Ogre retaliated, leading him on a campaign that would take him to Mount Zinit itself. Dathura, noticing the titanic battle which took place, likewise ascended Mount Zinit and begged Ogrest to stop. Her pleas were lost to the sounds of the battle, and Ogrest took no notice of her until the damage of the battle had knocked her into an abyss. Fueled now by grief as well as rage, Ogrest doubled his offense and drove the Gods off of Mount Zinit. With his crusade ended and his one love lost, Ogrest sat atop the Mount and wept. His tears flooded the world, compounding the damage that his battle with the Gods had already done. The world was forever scarred.

_Sources: Ogrest la Legende (Movie), Dofus Mag (Magazine)_

**The Rampage of Nox (Years 790-981 AXC):**

Noximilien was a simple clockmaker who worked in the countryside during the Dofus Era. His family lived happily, if a bit financially troubled, supported only by the astounding but unappreciated inventions of their father. Noximilien was constantly motivated to improve their lifestyle and sought out ways to improve his inventions.

His supposed salvation came from the Eliacube, the lost artifact of the Eliatropes. Noximilien stumbled upon it in a seaside cave and almost immediately devoted his life to it. In a matter of days he transformed from a loving family man to a reclusive shut-in who couldn't even keep track of time. As his humanity vanished, his powers grew; experimentation with the Eliacube amplified his previously miniscule magical abilities until they equaled that of the most powerful Xelor's.

The constant experimentation, however, drove away his family, leaving Nox truly alone. Despite having the opportunity to go after them, he chose to remain with the Cube instead. This saved his life, but ultimately proved to be his undoing.

Noximilien's family had, unfortunately moved to an island not long before the beginning of Ogrest's rampage and the flooding of the world. The rising waters killed Noximilien's wife and children.

Upon discovering their fate, Noximilien was shattered by guilt and flew into rage, amplified by the power of the Eliacube. He cursed the God Xelor and swore to do what even the God of Time could not; to reverse the clock and take back what he had lost. He abandoned the name that his wife and children and called him by, and took up the name Nox in it's place.

The next 200 years of Nox's life would be consumed by his drive to undo his mistakes. He built an enormous mechanical clock, and created servants to drain the Wakfu he needed to fuel his ultimate spell. His Noxines sapped the energy of life itself from his victims, leaving entire countries as withered husks. His rampage went unchecked thanks to the disasters supplied by Ogrest; people assumed the Ogre had caused the destruction.

His violent quest to reclaim his family was unchallenged, until the instant he hunted down the Dragon Grougaloragran.

_Sources: Noximilien L'Horloger (Special), Wakfu (Series)_

**Remington Smiss (Year 980? AXC)**

Remington Smiss was one of the most prominent rogues in the city of Brakmar, along with his brother Grany. In their duo, Remington provided the plans, while Grany usually provided a very large fist to anyone in the path of their plans.

After several years of generic villainy, Remington and his brother were hired to raid the tower of Ush Galesh, one of Bonta's seven lords. They were provided with powerful ShuShu's to aid their endeavor by their suspicious employer.

While collecting a needed accomplice, the architect of Ush's tower, the duo ran afoul of another group of villains with the same purpose. One of the villains was killed by Remington's Shushu pistols, the remaining two chose to stay with Remington and join his raid on Ush's tower. One of them, an Eniripsa named Opus, had a brief relationship with Remington.

The raid of the tower was played by ear, but the group succeeded in infiltrating the treasure vault of Ush Galesh. Upon entering they quickly learned that Galesh was in fact a demigod (similar to Goultard) who had hired the group himself to provide an entertaining challenge. Using his godlike manipulation of luck, Galesh defeated the quartet quite soundly and cursed Grany, changing him into a common alleycat. Galesh had some mercy, though; he kept Remington's partners as prisoners, though he released Remington and Grany from his tower, giving them one year to return and defeat him, or else Opus and Gring would be killed, and Grany would remain a cat forever.

Remington's next major appearance was in his conflict with Evangelyne during Season 2 of Wakfu. He was seeking additional Shushu items, perhaps to raid Galesh's tower once more and save his friends, or simply out of greed. His motivations are unknown. Remington was defeated and Evangelyne continued on her own agenda.

Coincidence brought the two together again in the prison of the Justice Knight. Evangelyne and the Brotherhood released Remington as part of their escape plan, but the Rogue quickly backstabbed them by releasing a third prisoner, the powerful Shushu Anathar. The battle with Anathar resulted in Remington and two members of the Brotherhood being trapped in Rushu's domain. Remington spent most of the visit hiding, but eventually redeemed himself in the eyes of Yugo, a fellow prisoner, by refusing to leave while Grany was still trapped.

Remington later returned to the world, hiding among Rusu's invasion forces. Although a large battle ensued between the Shushu's and their terrestrial foes, Remington chose to stay hidden throughout it. A brief altercation with Sadlygrove sent him flying into the water. There, he hijacked a wrecked Sufokian submarine to escape the island he was trapped on. From there, his fate is unknown.

_Sources: Remington (comic), Wakfu (cartoon)_

**The Brotherhood of Tofu (Years 981-982 AXC):**

Grougaloragran entrusted the reincarnated king of the Eliatropes, Yugo, to the ex-bounty hunter Alibert in the year 969 AXC. For Grougal's own unknown reasons, Yugo and his dragon brother Adamai were raised apart. Alibert raised Yugo until his powers awoke, 12 years later, shortly before the attack of a possessed Sadlygrove Percidal. Yugo freed the errant knight and the two partnered with Alibert's friend Ruel to discover the source of several local disasters. The trio gained new members in Princess Amalia Sheram Sharm and her bodyguard Evangelyne. They discovered the source of the disasters as Nox, the corrupted Xelor. The five adventurers united to help Yugo find his family, and thwart Nox's plan in the process.

The Five had a series of amusing yet largely inconsequential adventures on their trip to Oma Isle, which held Yugo's family. Upon their arrival, four of the members had a slight altercation with Grougal, who believed them to be intruders, while Yugo learned some of his past from Adamai. The visit was cut short when Nox attacked and the Five (plus Adamai) were teleported away by Grougaloragran. Nox and Grougal battled, ending in Grougal's suicide to prevent Nox from absorbing his Wakfu. Grougal spared some time to send a warning to Yugo; telling him of Nox's plan to destroy the Sadida Kingdom by attacking their Tree of Life.

The Five split again, after naming themselves the Brotherhood of the Tofu, to pursue their own goals. Sadlygrove, Ruel, Amalia, and Evangelyne went to the Sadida Kingdom to warn them of Nox's genocidal intention, while Yugo and Adamai went to retrieve Grougal's Dofus and train Yugo's Wakfu manipulating abilities. The Brotherhood would be further split after Sadlygrove was possessed once again by his ShuShu, and fled from his resulting disgrace, and Ruel, imprisoned as the Iop's accomplice, escaped from the Kingdom alone.

Sadlygrove had a short solo adventure, in which he tamed his ShuShu, Rubilax, with the moral support of his master Goultard. Evangelyne and Amalia sought out the King, and became entangled in the Tree of Life, the source life for the whole Sadida race. Evangelyne was faced with her own subconscious desires and eventually overcame them, freeing Amalia and the King from a similar fate. Yugo and Adamai retrieved the Dofus, as Yugo discovered several new abilities. Ruel also prepared to return to the Sadida Kingdom. Nox, repaired after his battle with Grougaloragran, prepared to mobilize. The scattered heroes and villains set their sights on one goal; The Tree of Life.

On the day of the attack, a fake front was set up by Nox to distract the Sadida armies. His real point of entry was being created by a Sadida puppet named Deserboss. The Puppet was temporarily inconvenienced by a newly reunited Brotherhood, but they were unable to stop Nox from creating his portal and fooling the whole Sadida army.

The Brotherhood rushed to delay the mad Xelor, but found themselves largely unable to prevent his movement. The intervention of the Tree of Life managed to destroy a large portion of Nox's puppets, but a pivotal figure was left unharmed. Razortime, a powerful mechanism who wielded pure Stasis, clashed with the Brotherhood. The battle was one-sided; of the five members, only Sadlygrove, assisted by Rubilax, managed to cause even a delay to the powerful machine. The battle ultimately killed the Knight, much to Evangelyne's dismay. Razortime was finally defeated by the sudden arrival of Ruel, in his drill tank, and the attacks of Master Joris; a mysterious and incredibly powerful figure who had aided the girls in the past.

Yugo and Adamai battled Nox while Razortime and the Brotherhood clashed below; Yugo made several attempts to reclaim the Eliacube and stop the clock, but only one was successful, but too late. As Nox was draining the Tree of Life (killing Amalia in the process), Yugo took hold of the Eliacube and teleported the machine to Mount Zinit. Yugo and Nox continued their battle on the Mount. Yugo temporarily had the upper hand but a sudden distraction, in the form of Ogrest, gave Nox the chance to disable (possibly kill) him.

Nox used what Wakfu he had left to initiate his plan and travel back in time. The combined efforts of 200 years of Wakfu harvesting had given him enough power to travel back in time a total of 20 minutes. The time travel undid the destruction of the Sadidas, but proved too little to save Sadlygrove. Nox, crushed by his ultimate failure, fled to the gravesites of his family and died. The Sadida Kingdom recovered from his attack, even as they mourned Sadlygrove.

Some time later, Evangelyne, who had never quite recovered from Sadlygrove's death, began receiving "messages" from the deceased knight. She set out to investigate and, though she was harassed by Remington Smiss, discovered that Sadlygrove was not, in fact, dead. He and Rubilax had somehow switched bodies, leaving Rubilax in control of Sadlygrove's body while Sadlygrove himself was trapped in a sword. Rubilax intended to use his new body (and Yugo) to free his ShuShu brother's and let their master, Rushu, destroy the world. His plan was thwarted by his own conscience; Rubilax found himself unable to commit such a reckless action and returned to his prison, allowing Tristepin to be fully resurrected.

The reformed Brotherhood returned to the Sadida Kingdom. There, an experiment with the Eliacube led to the rebirth of Grougaloragran and his brother Chibi as infants, and the release of Qilby from his prison in the Blank Dimension. Qilby told Yugo he was the King of the Eliatropes (a lie), and told him a history of their people that is mostly false. The Brotherhood left the Sadida kingdom with the intention of retrieving Qilby's Dofus, which would, according to Qilby, allow them to release the Eliatrope children trapped in Emrub. Despite being harassed by several bandits and a ShuShu named Anathar (the battle with whom included a small detour to Hell, as seen in the Remington section above), the Brotherhood's journey reached its destination.

While the Brotherhood was journeying, Qilby revealed his true colors. An attempt to recruit Adamai to his twisted cause backfired. While Adamai and Qilby battled, Qibly explained the true nature of his plan. Phaeris, the dragon that had taken his arm, was guarding Qilby's Dofus. Qilby wanted to be reunited with his sister dragon, Shinononome, his only ally, but didn't have the power to defeat Phaeris on his own. Yugo's journey was just a ruse.

After defeating Adamai in battle, Qilby created a portal to Rushu's realm, and recruited the aid of the demons therein. Rushu and his minions would help take care of Phaeris, and in exchange Qilby would create a portal allowing the ShuShu's to wreak havoc on the World of the Twelve.

The Brotherhood, with a new member (Evangelyne's sister Cleophee), arrived at the Crimson Claws Island shortly before Qilby finalized the deal. The Sufokian navy was bombarding the island, hoping to kill Phaeris and claim the islands resources. The Sufokian prince was temporarily an adversary to the Brotherhood, but their attention quickly shifted when Rushu's invasion began.

As Rushu's ShuShu's laid siege to the island, the Sufokian military engaged them in direct combat, allowing the Brotherhood and their allies to focus on more important tasks. Sadlygrove teamed up with Rubilax and distracted Rushu (with a failed attempt to fight him) while Yugo went after Qilby, and Phaeris battled Adamai, who had been possessed by Anathar.

Saldygrove's strength, even enhanced by Rubilax, was hardly worth notice by Rushu, and the Demon God enjoyed toying with him for a while. Luckily, Rushu was distracted long enough for Goultard to arrive. The legendary Iop proved a worthy adversary for the Demon God, as both had power equal to the Gods. The battle, and the threat of the ShuShu's, ended when Goultard took hold of Rushu and dove into the closing portal to Rushu's realm. Both combatants were sealed away.

Beneath the island, in a series of caves, Phaeris battled the possessed Adamai while Yugo attempted to defeat Qilby. Neither the dragon nor the Eliatrope were very successful. Their one victory was Adamai's willpower allowing him to break free of Anathar's possession, which cost Qilby a powerful ally. Despite the setback to his cause, Qilby was the ultimate victor. He claimed his Dofus and opened a portal to Emrub. Yugo dove in after him.

In Emrub, Yugo met Balthazar and the remaining Eliatrope children, who explained his destiny as King. Their reunion was interrupted by Qilby, who insisted that the Eliatropes join him on a crusade across the Krosmos. All the Eliatropes refused, and a battle ensued. Although the Eliatrope children numbered in the thousands, Qilby had several lifetimes of experience behind him and all were defeated. Qilby's defeat finally came at the hands of the one being he though his ally; Shinonome. His dragon sister stripped the power of the Eliacube from Qilby, allowing Yugo to trap Qilby in the Blank Dimension once again.

Despite Qilby's defeat, the Eliatrope children were not prepared to join the people of the World of the Twelve. Baltazar assured Yugo that the time would come when Yugo was ready to be their king, and they would join him in his adopted home. The Eliacube stayed in Emrub, and Yugo was returned home.

All the matters of the material plane were brought to a close. Phaeris, now having nothing to guard, willingly surrendered his dominion over the Crimson Claw islands to the Sufokians. The Sufokians are currently building a nation on the island, and although they acted as allies during the battle with Rushu, it's possible that they will become antagonistic to the world at large later.

Based on a cryptic comment from Goultard, Grovy came to the conclusion that Eva was pregnant with his child. This, coupled with an injury Eva received during a fight, convinced the normally battlehungry Iop to retire from adventuring (For only a few months, of course). Yugo returned to his home with his father, to raise the infant Chibi and prepare for his future as a king.


End file.
